


Mad, Madden, Maddest (About You)

by merle_p



Category: Castle
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Up, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Esposito/Ryan ficlets/snippets that I wrote for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/"></a><b>comment_fic</b> prompts in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad, Madden, Maddest (About You)

**Author's Note:**

> Castle belongs to ABC.  
> Spoilers for 1.08 and 2.16.

**Title: Making up**  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Her guys are fighting, and she wants to know why  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt [Ryan/Esposito, Kiss and make up](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/115327.html?thread=25118079#t25118079)

**Making up**

Kate has never seen Esposito and Ryan fight over anything more serious than the choice of toppings for the pizza they’re going to order (Esposito always wants jalapenos, Ryan hates them), so seeing them like this is quite disconcerting.

She has no idea what their argument is about – there was nothing about their last case that could have provoked that kind of dissonance – but Esposito is clearly angry. He’s sticking to Castle, joking around with him, and ignores Ryan as much as the job allows.

Ryan trails after them like a lost puppy, sad and rueful and contrite, and Kate has to suppress the urge to pat his head comfortingly and tell Esposito to let the little boy play as well. She tells herself that she is not going to interfere, because they are grown men and need to work this out on their own.

That doesn’t mean that she can’t keep an eye on them, though. She watches them closely, goes as far as to follow either of them to the break room, and convinces herself that she isn’t snooping: she is just trying to prevent an escalation, is all.

So, when they both eventually disappear together, take the stairs down to the file room in the basement, long after most people have already left for the day, she sneaks after them, like the responsible boss she is.

She isn’t sure what to expect: Yelling, wrestling, sheepish faces, maybe even a bloody nose, at worst. What she doesn’t expect is the sound of moaning coming from one of the deserted aisles, the sight of Esposito’s back, where he’s pressing Ryan against the concrete wall, while Ryan’s hands move frantically over the back of his shirt, fingers scrabbling for purchase as if he’s struggling not to drown.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Ryan whimpers, lips moving over Esposito’s neck, his jaw, and Esposito takes a hand off the wall to bury his fingers in Ryan’s hair, cradling him close.

“It’s okay,” he says roughly. “It’s fine.”

Then they are kissing, the desperate sort of kiss people exchange when they thought they’d lost someone, and something in Kate's chest twinges at the sight.

She retreats, oddly reluctant to leave, and desperate to get away at the same time. This is not something she was supposed to see.

Back in the office, when she turns off her computer and collects her stuff, she realizes that she still doesn’t know what it was they were fighting about. She is not going to ask them, though.

Because it looks like they’ve managed to work it out just fine.

***

 **Title: Mad, Madden, Maddest (About You)**  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** tiny spoiler for 1.08  
 **Summary:** The reason why Ryan always wins at Madden  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt [Esposito/Ryan, Javier doesn't really mind losing at Madden, not to Kevin anyway. ](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/151030.html?thread=31967222#t31967222)

**Mad, Madden, Maddest (About You)**

When Ryan and Esposito play Madden, Esposito hardly ever wins anymore.

There are two reasons for that: The first one being that Ryan is simply the better player.

But that doesn’t mean that Esposito is actually bad at the game, and if he really tried, he could probably win every third or fourth game, at least.

_If._

Because Ryan is a sore loser. When Ryan loses, he mopes and sulks, and as adorable as he looks with that little pout on his face, it’s not really worth a cold shoulder and blue balls.

Winning Ryan, however? Winning Ryan gloats, blue eyes twinkling with glee and mischief. Winning Ryan does little victory dances in the middle of the living room , arms in the air and ass wriggling in tight jeans.

And then he proceeds, without fail, to comfort Esposito, and that is the best part: Because Ryan gives the best blow jobs when he’s riding high.

So no, Esposito doesn’t really mind losing at Madden, because, like the wise Martha Rodgers once said to him:

“Even if you lose, you win.”

***

 **Title: If I go down on my knees, I'd rather do it on your flokati rug**  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Spoilers:** spoiler for 2.16  
 **Summary:** Esposito needs something. Ryan is more than willing to provide.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt [Esposito/Ryan, After meeting the dominatrix, Esposito wants Ryan to dominate him. ](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/136406.html?thread=29572566#t29572566)

**If I go down on my knees, I'd rather do it on your flokati rug**

It’s pretty funny, watching Esposito tug helplessly on the laces of a dominatrix’ boot with nervous hands.

It’s even funnier to tease him about it in front of Castle and Beckett.

It’s not so funny anymore when he comes home that night after dinner with Jenny to find Esposito kneeling on the carpet in his living room, head bent submissively, spine tight.

“Javier?” Kevin breathes, because if this is what it looks like, he is in a whole lot of trouble.

At the sound of his voice, Esposito lifts his head, looking at him with a stare that is pleading and fearful and full of trust. The look says “If you laugh, I’ll die from embarrassment” and “I wouldn’t trust anyone else with this,” and Ryan knows he can’t say no to such a request, such a gift.

He doesn’t _want_ to say no.

Slowly, he takes the handcuffs off his belt and carefully puts them on the table, where Esposito can see them clearly. He throws his jacket over the back of a chair, without taking his eyes off his partner even once.

There is enough time for Esposito to get up, get angry, to tell him that it was just a joke. To leave. But Esposito stays where he is, eyes following his every movement, and there is something different in his expression now: relief, arousal, and something else that it's far too soon to name.

So Ryan nods once, takes off his tie, and then he flops down on the couch, legs stretched out in front of him, smiles and says:

“Strip.”


End file.
